


What We Want

by TheTrashMan (Viraaja)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, throw your feels away, trash day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viraaja/pseuds/TheTrashMan
Summary: Kallus and Zeb realize what it is they want from each other: sex, obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just the trash man, taking out the trash.

  
When Gazaeb entered the galley Kallus was sitting at the table, head hung over the book cradled in the crook of his crossed leg, fingers carefully smoothing out a page he'd just turned.

"Not another one of those musty things?" Zeb grinned as Kallus threw him a side eye, pointedly ignoring him in all ways except that single look. Kallus collected those things, books, ancient bound bricks of paper Zeb had grown up knowing as one of the Things He Dared Not Touch that had resided inside his father's study. Unlike his father, Kallus didn't hide his books away to preserve their thousand year dignity, no, Kallus collected the them, and then he read them, as if they were something to be _enjoyed_.

"Don't be salty Zeb, illiteracy is nothing to be ashamed of," Kallus drawled, turning another page and fidgeting the cross of his leg, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. "The Lasat were know for many things, poetry was hardly one of them."

It was fine, Zeb was used to it. This was a familiar exchange, a routine if they could be said to have one. Trading barbs was their new version of trading punches. Their way of dealing with their fucked up past, because there was absolutely no reason the two of them should be friends.

At least, that's what Zeb used to tell himself- before he realized he'd fallen hard for the human. Head over heels, as the saying goes.

"Poetry, eh?" Zeb grabbed himself a meal-pak from the cabinet, Coruscantian meatballs in white sauce, and threw it into the hydrator, waiting the instant it took to heat the thing. "You're not _actually_ reading poetry are you?"

Kallus confirmed his suspicions, _mmhmm_ -ing and dipping his chin, which was now propped in a hand, honey colored eyes moving across the page below him. Zeb lingered on the slope of Kallus' shoulders, the stretch of pale neck peaking out from his shirt collar, the muscles shifting under the thin fabric of his dark shirt. Zeb swallowed down all those feelings creeping up and walked over to the table, peeling back the plastic sheet of his meal to reveal a steaming pile of gray space food. He was hit with the pleasant hint of a savory aroma- whatever planet these supplies had come from had finally figured out how to make meal-paks appetizing.

"It's a collection of Ankara battle odes, this one descended from a pre-space flight warrior clan who made first contact with the alien species visiting their planet," Kallus's eyes continued to scan the page, mouth tight in a small purse, knee drawing in closer to his body as Zeb craned his neck to have a look at the book. "It's especially fascinating because their reaction was a peaceful welcome, not what you'd expect from a race who were in a constate state of war with each other."

"Maybe they thought they were gaining an ally?" Zeb leaned his hip against the table in front of Kallus, stirring his meatballs and enjoying the heady smell. Kallus glanced up and frowned, his eyes catching on the meal-pak at Zeb's waist and staring. Coruscants and their spices.

"...Maybe" Kallus was still frowning, "I just don't understand how a species like the Ankar wouldn't have immediately blasted them out of the sky."

"Just because they were at war with each other doesn't necessarily mean they were at odds with one another. War can be a culture as much as a tool." Zeb chewed through a meatball and dissappointment struck, it tasted nothing like how it smelled. "What's the point of reading up on the Ankara, got some top-secret intel you've been holding back?"

Kallus ignored the weak jab, turning another page and leaning away from Zeb, "No, no, nothing like that..." Trailing off as he continued to read.

"You're such a...what's the word Ezra calls you?" Zeb scratched his chin, setting the meal-pak aside, "A nerd! You're such a _nerd_ , Kallus."

"And you're a giant purple loth-cat, now if you don't mind," Kallus waved a hand towards Zeb's face, "You're in my light."

Garazeb grinned at Kallus and stayed right where he was, forgetting his meal and considering the ex-imperial from the quiet of his own mind. He knew he wasn't actually bothering Kallus. Zeb had caught onto his habits over the last six months and setting up camp in the galley was Kallus' way of seeking out company without actually asking for it. The galley was the busiest part of any ship, if you stuck around long enough you were bound to encounter someone, and Kallus' pride, or maybe his insecurity, kept him from building relationships in the way most people were accostomed to. Or maybe it was just weird Imperial conditioning that kept him from letting go and having some fun.

Either way, Zeb had learned long ago what loneliness was, and he understood Kallus probably better than anyone else on the ship. Of course, that wouldn't stop him from keeping Kallus on his toes. "Wanna do something?"

That was when Kallus stopped short, body frozen and eyes meeting his at the drop of the question. "Do...something?" He looked at Zeb as if the Lasat were about to pull a fast one on him.

"Yeah," Zeb shrugged, trying to stay casual, hoping Kallus didn't pick up on the somersaults his stomach was currently performing, "Just the two of us?"

"...Just the two of us?" Kallus' voice was soft, the tone...cautious?

Zeb panicked, because Kallus was looking at him in a way he had never looked at Zeb before, eyes intense and demanding an explaination. "Everyone's off on the surface enjoying themselves without us, why don't we join them?" Zeb grinned again, it felt forced, he probably looked monstrous, his cheeks hurt- _fuck_ he was awful at this.

Funny enough, it was disappointment, not horror, in Kallus' expression. "Ah," Kallus turned his face away, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "I thought you meant..." but he trailed off before he could finish his thought, expression strange, unreadable, "Never mind."

Zeb stared at Kallus, narrowing his eyes, curiosity gaining the best of him and realization dawning as he leaned forward just slightly, inhaling deeply. Oh- Oh- Because that savory scent he thought was his food was coming from Kallus: _Arousal_. Kallus smelled of arousal, and unless that was some deeply erotic literature in his lap Zeb couldn't think of another source than himself...and he had just nearly _propositioned_ him...

"Kallus," Zeb proceeded cautiously, because this was Kallus and things just didn't work the same with him. "What did you think I meant?" And yep, Kallus' face was turning pink around the edges and Zeb was too busy putting the peices together to feel guilty.

The sound of metal screeching against metal ripped Zeb back to the moment, and to Kallus smoothly ducking past him and making a beeline for the door.

"Hey! Now wait-" Zeb reached out and, thank the gods for his reach, caught Kallus' elbow, wanting the man to just hold on a second because something important needed to be said and neither one of them was quite there yet, but he'd be damned if he let Kallus run away before they resolved this.

"Let go of me you _stupid_ _oaf_ ," Kallus snarled and wrenched his arm, but Zeb's grip was too strong. He watched Kallus struggle, taking note that the pink had spread across his cheeks and to his ears and turned them a bright red. It was curious, how plainly human emotions were exposed, impossible to hide with a biology as naked as theirs. Zeb found it incredibly...adorable. He glanced away from Kallus, suddenly never so thankful for the fur that covered his own skin.

Eyes averted, Zeb saw Kallus' book lain forgotton on the table, cover flipped open and pages crinkled in Kallus' haste to escape. "Ah," Zeb grabbed it with his free hand, thumbing the leather spine for a moment before pushing it towards Kallus, "Don't forget this."

Kallus reached out and snagged the book from him, clutching it at his side and glowering.

Zeb still hadn't let go of his arm.

Their disengagement was instantaneous. The two of them putting just enough space between each other that they were out of arms reach. The important thing was that

Kallus was still there, flushed face turned away and scowl in place, but he was no longer running from Zeb and that was good.

Because Zeb had a pretty good idea what this was about.

Clearing his throat, he announced, "I would very much like to do _something_ with you Kallus, just the two of us."

Kallus regarded him with that look, the one he saved for special situations of absolute incorrigible disbelief, then spun on his heel and headed for the door, " _Idiot_."

-

He was an idiot.

Kallus mentally berated himself as he stalked down the hall towards his bunk, horror coiling in his belly.

His obsession with Garazeb Orrelias was becoming a problem.

Problems had to be dealt with, but for the life of him Kallus could not figure out the best way to handle this one. It should be as simple as keeping his and Zeb's relationship purely professional, but there was nothing professional about life on the Ghost. No, professional had been living on an Imperial Star Destroyer, and wasn't the cold detachment of his comrades one of the reasons he turned coat? And it didn't help that every time the Lasat entered the same room as him Kallus' body reacted and his mind went to about a million different fantasized conclusions, none of which were at all likely to become reality.

And what was he to do when Zeb went out of his way to seek him out, engage with him, _befriend_ him?

Kallus slid the door to his bunk closed, leaning back against its cold metal and sighing. He knew his reaction had confused Zeb- hell, he had confused himself- but part of him had been so hopeful when Zeb had...had...

He hadn't really done _anything_.

Kallus grunted, pushing off the door and dropping his book gently on the bed. He was an idiot. And overreacting, childish idiot and this was going to be one of those humiliating moments regret would use to keep him up at night- wasn't that list long enough already?

Deciding now was not the time to stay isolated inside the ship with Zeb only a few blast doors away, Kallus slipped on his coat and selected a holster, checking the safety of his hand blaster before securing it at his hip. He mourned his bo-rifle with a solemn wistfulness. Even if he had it, bringing it would be too risky, the weapon was unique enough to make him stand out, bring up questions...catch the eye of possible Imperials.

They were docked planetside of a small defunct trader fleet, the ancient ships jump drives long since burned out so that they now orbited the planet known only as R-24ZT as monolithic satelites. Funny thing was that the traders never left- they set up camp on the planet, using the hulking fleet of dead ships as a sort of intergalatic communications blockade, giving the black market the opportunity it needed to flourish. Comms worked just fine across the surface of the planet, but any messages sent beyond were effectively silenced.

The cantina he selected was busy, the red light district a seedy street of brothels and casinos. Imperial Agent Kallus would have been horrified over the amount of degenerates filling the street but Reluctant Rebel Kallus slipped right into the crowd, blending in amongst the people years ago he would have sneered at from the head of a platoon of stormtroopers.

Tonight he just wanted a drink, an indulgence he had only allowed himself a handful of times since his days in academy. The Rhodian bartender served him something green and steaming and Kallus settled into the shadow of a booth, sipping his drink while his eyes scanned the patrons out of instinct. He wondered if Zeb would disapprove of the drink, he knew Thrawn would, but that man had disapproved of everything Kallus did, most of all betraying the Empire. It still nagged at him sometimes, his place in this new world. It'd been six months since he fled the Empire and he'd barely begun to adjust, but considering the last two years of his life as an ISB agent had basically been spent as a spy for the rebels it felt like so much longer.

Of course, those two years of feeding highly classified secrets into the Rebel's hands hadn't made up for the two decades of his life spent tormenting the far reaches of the galaxy. Kallus still struggled with his betrayal. He knew he'd made the right choice, morally, ethically. But he was a traitor now, and the concepts of trust and honor he'd built his life around were nothing but a sad joke.

Kallus tipped the drink back in a single gulp, because that's not what he came here to think about.

_I would very much like to do something with you Kallus, just the two of us._

Kallus couldn't shake the helpless feeling inside, gratefully accepting another drink from the bar and downing it quicker than the first. Zeb wasn't attracted to him, it was impossible. Absolutely impossible.

But if he was...Kallus shivered. He wasn't sure if he'd come to terms with the fact he was attracted to another species. Inter-species relations were not allowed within the Empire and Kallus was a product of that xenophobia. But Zeb...he _wanted_ him. The thought of being with him drove Kallus to distraction. If Zeb felt the same way...everything about Kallus' desires were becoming all too real.

Kallus exhaled a withering laugh, god this was just his luck. Now that Zeb knew (because he had to know, Zeb wasn't stupid, far from it) Kallus would have no way to hide.

Zeb wouldn't use it against him, no, he was far too good a person to do that, but Kallus wouldn't be able to face the other, not as an equal, not as a comrade. Zeb's was his only friendship in this new life and he'd effectively sabotaged it.

Another drink, "Stronger than the last two," he asked.

The cantina was growing crowded, and Kallus was growing drunk. He should leave before the really rowdy sorts showed up. He had a knack for getting into bar fights, _misplaced aggression you know, from his Imperial_ _conditioning_ , Kanan always liked to say to a frowning Zeb while doing nothing to stop Kallus. Kallus thought he just missed that good old feeling of beating the piss out of someone, and it couldn't be said that those he fought didn't deserve it- his aggression wasn't misplaced at all.

Plus Zeb always had his back. He liked fighting with Zeb, he liked it more than fighting against him. They worked well together, _imagine if the two of you fucked_ , his brain was happy enough to supply.

Kallus threw some credits down on the table and left the cantina in a hurry. The streets were even more packed than before, brothel patrons shameless in their indulgence, the younger ones outright obscene in their desires. Kallus backed up to a wall and pulled his hood deeper over his face, taking a deep breath and trying to straighten out his head before finding his way back to the Ghost.

A tap on the window beside him caught his attention, a blue Ortolan peered at him from behind the glass, unblinking eyes holding a question... It was then Kallus noticed the thing was nearly naked, slippery spongey body exposed in some affectation of sensuality. Kallus stared like a creature caught in headlights. Xenophobia or not, Kallus couldn't understand _who_ would be attracted to _that_ and suddenly he was overtaken with panic because what if Zeb were as disgusting naked, what if he didn't even have the fucking right parts to bend Kallus over and _fuck_ -

Kallus moaned, because that's where most of his fantasies led him- bent over some railing with Zeb's maybe not even anatomically correct cock up his ass.

The smart part of Kallus' brain reminded him that he could have sated his curiosity at any point by just pulling up one of the many Lasat physiology reports available, but if it turned out Lasat didn't even reproduce like every other mammal Kallus knew of what would happen to his fantasies then?

The Ortolan tapped on the window again and Kallus blinked back to reality. He'd been staring. Lifting his hands in a warding gesture he stepped back, his shoulder bumping something hard and only too late Kallus caught the reflection of the Stormtrooper he'd just backed up into staring at him in the glass.

The Stormtrooper hesitated only a fraction of a second before "Halt! In the name of the Empire you're under arrest-" Kallus's elbow connected with the Trooper's neck, but it was too late- the arrest had been broadcast to every Imperial on the planet, and Kallus watched as a platoon of Troopers filled the street.

Today just was not his day.

-

Zeb greeted his returned crewmates with a lazy lift of his arm. He was down in the cargo bay cleaning his bo-rifle, sitting atop one of the empty supply crates strapped to the floor (this one left over from when they'd transported that razorback that'd been in heat, the soundproofing had done shit to mask the things mating shrills). Kanan and Hera waved back, a _ho_ from Kanan indicating the Jedi was well and thoroughly sloshed, which probably wasn't a very Jedi like thing to be but Kanan of all people deserved to let loose sometimes.

Ezra bounded his way over, bouncing like the super ball he was. "Zeb, you shouldn't have stayed in tonight, Kanan _danced_ on a bartop, Hera sang _karaoke_ , I saw some Mandalorian chick's _boobs_."

Zeb was suddenly really glad he'd chosen to stay in that night, and by the fallen expression on Ezra's face he wasn't hiding his horror well. "Kanan _what_?"

"Yeah, it was great- but man Zeb, this chick's boobs were _beautiful_ ," Ezra gushed, mimicing cupping a pair of breasts with his hands to his chest, and Zeb had to remind himself that the kid was nearly an adult at this point, despite being a Jedi in training, he was what, 17 or was it 18 now? Sex was just always going to be on his mind.

"Yeah kid, that sounds great," Zeb sighed and watched Kanan and Hera stumble their way towards their bunk, eyes all over each other. He wasn't jealous, really.

"Zeb, I've got no one to ask but you man," Ezra had climbed up on to the crate to sit beside Zeb, face now entirely serious. "How do I loose my virginity?"

" _Excuse me_?" Because Ezra was blunt, if not graceful with his question.

"Come on, Kanan is useless with this and if I asked Sabine she would gut me," Ezra continued, expression pleading, "I'm 19 years old now and celibacy is _not_ required of a Jedi, let alone a Jedi in training."

"Uhhh, listen kid, I'm having a hard enough time of it myself these days..."

"The smell, yeah, makes sense," Ezra nodded and Zeb nearly choked him.

"No, not the _smell_ ," he grumbled more to himself than Ezra. On Lasan a strong scent was seen as an attractive quality, a demonstration of someone's health and vitality. Lasat in their prime were known individually by their scent, it was a very personal, distinct, mating preference.

"Well we're just a sorry pair aren't we," Ezra sighed and leaned back on the crate, arms crossed behind his head.

"I promise ya kid, there ain't anyone out there on this planet worth your first romp," Zeb scratched his chin, thinking about the female Lasat who was his. "You wanna make it count, mean something- save the whores for when you're a little more skilled, for their sake and your wallet's."

"That's terrible advice." Ezra squirmed, kicking his feet out and rolling them side to side. "No attachments, it's a Jedi rule."

"Yeah, Kanan teach you 'bout that?" And it was a low blow, especially for Zeb. He didn't judge the man, but it was hypocrytical if that was what Kanan was telling Ezra.

Ezra, though, just laughed. "He pretty much put a disclaimer on it, saying it was my choice and to follow my heart. I think he knows I won't ever be a real Jedi, not in the traditional sense."

Zeb hurumphed, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees, "He shouldn't be giving either of ya a hard time over falling in love."

"Have you ever been in love, Zeb?"

Zeb sighed, internally he was screaming, "Think I might be right now."

"Whaaaaat," Ezra rocked up into a seated position, eyes wide "With who?"

"Hah, like I'd tell ya," Zeb rolled his eyes and continued to stare out over the cargo bay.

Voice small, hesitant, "It's not me is it?"

And Zeb couldn't help but roar out a laugh at _that_ , "Don't worry kid, you're not my type."

Ezra relaxed, letting out his own awkward laugh, "Yeah, hah, of course not." Pondering his own question though, Zeb could see the kid's brain ticking, whispering to himself ' _but_ _who_ _is_?'

Zeb had been hoping that someone would provide a _distraction_ from his thoughts of Kallus, not a greater focus. Because Zeb might have been in love with Kallus for some time but he'd done well keeping his feelings leashed, but now Kallus had gone and given him hope that maybe he returned the feeling. Things between them couldn't ever be simple, could they? Because Kallus was his type. A fierce warrior, honorable, intelligent, cunningly brilliant. He didn't hide his opinions, or his feelingss, he wore them on his sleeve for all to see, exposing both his good and his bad. Zeb respected that, found it undeniably fascinating.

Plus, the man was a borderline sex dream what with those damn sideburns. Zeb wondered if Kallus even realized that the distinctive facial hair held social symbolism within Lasat culture? He'd adopted enough of his culture's traditions already what with the bo-rifle and warrior code of honor...

"It's Kallus, isn't it?" Oh right, Ezra. Ezra. _EZRA_.

Zeb turned slowly, his face melting with panic. "Ex...cuse, me?" Was that his voice that sounded so small?

"Hahah! I'm right!" Ezra leapt to his feet and punched the air before slapping Zeb on the shoulder, all triumph "I knew it!"

Zeb didn't respond, wouldn't, but his silence must be evidence enough...

"Don't worry Zeb, your secret is safe with me," the kid's smile was all teeth though.

"Somehow..."

A clanging brought his attention back to the bay door, where Sabine came tearing up the sloped ramp, Chopper on her heels. "Imperial forces," she panted, Chopper broadcasting a live audio feed of a Stormtrooper platoon. "We have got to get out of here _now_."

"Wait wait, what are they saying?" Zeb hopped off the crate and knelt beside Chopper, who was adding his own inflection of beeps and chirps to the audio feed.

_Target spot...red distri...los...crowd...eading nor..._

Chopper crackled and scrambled the feed some more now that it saw Zeb was his audience.

Zeb grabbed Chopper and gave him a hard shake, something important was being said and Zeb couldn't ignore his gut's nagging-" _What the fuck are they saying_?" If only he could strangle a tin can.

Hera's voice boomed out over the intercom, Kanan's muffled grumbling easily picked up in the background, "Troopers spotted on the sensors round our north end, but no indication they're aware of our presence, everyone ready to go? We've got to make dust."

Sabine glanced over him and Ezra, "All crew present and accounted for."

"Wait, where's Kallus..." Ezra caught Zeb's eye and dread bloomed in his belly.

Zeb grabbed his bo-rifle and was gone.

-

Kallus tore down a side street, ducking into the first alley he found and crouching in a shadow that fell there. The sound of Stormtrooper boots pounded down the street he'd just turned off of, a small amount of steps growing louder as a group broke off to inspect the side street. Kallus picked his way deeper into the alley.

He'd almost outrun the Troopers outside the cantina but it turned out troops had already surrounded the quadrant. They'd recognized him on site, of course, hood and cowl be damned. Kallus knew the Empire had been working on biorhythmic signatures for a while, that they had taken file of all ranking officers within Imperial command shouldn't surprise him.

Thankfully, it made him good bait, and he was able to draw enough attention to lead the group away from where the Ghost was docked. Unfortuantely, they'd nearly caught up to him, and his damned leg was starting to smart, not that that was anything new.

The alley was long and narrow, great for him as long as the patrol didn't catch him, terrible if they did. It smelled of sewage and rotten food, a stain trailed down the aluminum wall overhead from where someone dumped their bed pan every night. Kallus nearly gagged.

The light ahead grew brighter as he approached the end of the alley, widening as the alley itself expanded into something more of a courtyard. Kallus kept to the shadows, sidling around the outer wall while rubbing absently at his thigh. The ache was bone deep, nothing he could do but get back to Ghost and give it a rest. First he had to loose these Stormtroopers. All looked clear, maybe he could find a way onto the rooftops, head them off that way. If only there were an easy way up...

"There!" Blaster fired ricocheted off the wall beside him, burning warmth into his cheek where it passed just inches away. Kallus leapt back towards the alley, cursing quietly, and was confronted with a line of Stormtroopers forcing their bulking armored bodies towards him. Kallus scrambled back, dodging another round of blaster fire and feeling fear come alive in his chest for the first time that night. They were herding him, corraling him, a tactic he couldn't help but admire despite the fact he was their prey.

Kallus ran as hard as his breath and leg would allow.

When a large dark _something_ plowed into him Kallus collided so hard the wind was knocked out of his lungs. Dazed, panicked, he felt himself being manhandled into the something's arms and then they were soaring, upwards, gravity nothing but a forgotten abstraction. His stomach dropped for a moment as they descended for a breath (though not long enough for Kallus to get his back) and then again he was airborne, one more leap into the unknown before he was back on his feet and being pressed into a brick wall, a large hand over his mouth and a hulking mass throwing him into darkness.

Kallus forced air through his nose in shuddering spasms, one hand stretching towards his blaster as the other lifted to the hand over his mouth. Panic bloomed as he was unable to _catch his breath_.

"Now why'd ya go and try to chat up them Stormtroopers?" Relief flooded him. Of course, _Zeb_. Kallus's eyes focused- the Lasat was in stark profile of a brightly lit cityscape, green eyes glowing down at him and teeth glinting in the refracted light. Kallus sagged against the wall behind him, unwinding, breath suddenly stuttering for life through his freed mouth, the heat and pressure of Zeb's palm receding now that he knew Kallus wasn't going to shout out their position.

"OK mate?" They both knew regaining, or if all else, eliminating Kallus was one of the Empire's prime objectives. An ISB Agent turncoat with levels of intel the likes of which Kallus had access to? It was humilating the Empire had yet to catch him, let alone that he got away with his life in the first place.

Kallus nodded, "Just a few scratches." He turned his face away, closing his eyes and pressing his heated cheek into the cool wall and soothing the skin where both blaster and Zeb had touched him. He could feel the Lasat's focus, gaze heavy.

The sound of trooper boots echoed up from below and Zeb leaned in closer, his bulk hiding Kallus from eyes that were nowhere near. Kallus stiffened, resisting the urge to lean forward and into the Lasat. The force was testing him tonight and Kallus was weakening under it's assault. He took a deep shuddering breath. "Kallus, look at me." He opened his eyes just as Zeb's fingers touched his chin. Kallus' stomach bottomed out as his face was turned back towards Zeb, that touch burning into him.

_I would very much like to do something with you Kallus, just the two of us._

"You know, after you left tonight I had time to do some thinking." Zeb's voice was gruff, and his eyes searching his face. Kallus stared in silence, taking in the tightness of Zeb's shoulders, the way his weight shifted... He couldn't...He wasn't... _was he?_

" _Zeb_..." Kallus wanted this to stop because this _wasn't_ supposed to be happening.

"Quiet, let me talk," Zeb admonished, and Kallus realized the Lasat had probably been working up the nerve to say this all night, and it wasn't coming easy. "I like you too Kallus, like that," claws trailed through his facial hair, tracing their way up his jaw to his temple, his brow, tucking in an errant strand of hair, "Like this."

Kallus didn't know what to do, what to say. This was everything he'd never allowed himself to hope for because it wasn't _possible_.

Zeb stared down at him, fingers lingering, something building in his posture. "Yeah," Zeb's face was unreadable in the low light, but his thumb brushed his lips and Kallus knew his own face was giving everything away, "Gonna kiss you now, OK?"

Kallus whimpered, he fucking _whimpered_.

Zeb tipped his chin up into a gentle kiss.

Warm, it was the first thing Kallus noticed. Zeb was incredibly warm. He knew that before, was hyperaware of it even on Geonosis' moon, and had enjoyed it during those times where they were close enough that Kallus could feel it ebbing against his own more moderate body temperature. Now it was rolling off him in waves.

Soft was the second thing, because for some reason Kallus thought Zeb's fur would be rough against his cheek. Instead it was soft and his lips were _velvet_ and pliant and fitted against Kallus' better than any of his dreams could have predicted.

Quick was the third, because Zeb pulled back too soon, well before Kallus had even had the chance to respond. He didn't go far though, just gave Kallus enough room to breath, because apparently he hadn't noticed he'd stopped but Zeb had.

"Easy there, mate," Zeb's forehead tipped forward to touch Kallus' as he pulled much needed breaths into his lungs. "Just breath, yeah?"

"Zeb," he gasped his name, hands finally reaching up to fist into Zeb's shirt, lifting his eyes to catch the Lasat's. " _Fuck_."

Zeb chuckled, "Yeah, if ya want."

Kallus laughed, raspy and slightly manic, and it felt good because Zeb was grinning back down at him. Then Zeb's hand, his _huge_ fucking paw of a hand was cupping his cheek and how had he not imagined how good that would feel and had Zeb just offered to fuck him? He pushed down a moan, instead making a strangled sound in the back of his throat. Kallus was officially hard as a rock.

Zeb kissed him again. Gentle still, but that hand coiled with a carefully restrained strength Kallus never imagined would actually be directed at him like this. They were pressed close now, Zeb had to be fully aware of the erection throbbing into his thigh, of the the tiny movements Kallus' hips couldn't help but make against the pressure. Close enough that Kallus could smell the Lasat, his scent strong and heady, consuming Kallus like a drug.

When Kallus finally opened his mouth his tongue met Zeb's upper lip in a soft testing lick. Zeb froze, his own mouth just barely parted, as Kallus tentatively allowed himself to explore. Zeb's mouth was so different than a human's, his tongue massive in comparison, his teeth larger, his breath hotter. Kallus marvelled at it, pressing into Zeb's mouth as far as he could go, barely reaching past his fangs.

 _Fangs_. Kallus scraped his tongue against one just to feel, he had to know, were they as sharp as they appeared? Zeb made a sound into Kallus' mouth, his body jerking as Kallus' tongue snagged against his tooth. But the skin didn't break, as sharp as Zeb's fangs were, the Lasat was mindful of them, and he pulled out of the kiss to look at Kallus with such _concern_.

"Didn't hurt ya, did I?"

"No," Kallus breathed a reverant sigh as he looked up at the Lasat bent over him, hands following his eyes as he touched his lips, cheeks, brows and then finally trailed up his ears. It was Zeb's turn to moan, mouth falling open to expose just the tips of his canines, green eyes narrowing to slits. Kallus trembled.

And then Zeb was lifting Kallus, hands under his thighs, his back scraping up the wall as Zeb stepped in and settled Kallus on his hips, pressing directly into his erection. Kallus couldn't control the jerk of his body, gripping Zeb's shoulders as his hips rocked forward. Zeb held him there, hands sliding to scoop his butt, rough thick flat tongue rolling out to _drag_ up the column of Kallus' neck, from collarbone up over his adam's apple to where it flicked off Kallus' chin.

Kallus stifled another moaned, hoarse and low, unravelling.

Zeb laughed into his neck, affection expelled in a burst of hot air, "Go on," he murmered before drawing back to catch Kallus' eyes. "I like to hear ya."

But Kallus was at a loss for words because Zeb was at his throat, mouthing his way along the corded muscle there, teeth grazing his pulse point as a hand reached between them. Kallus stiffened, breath catching as claws barely brushed his erection through the tent of his pants. It felt too good, and all Kallus wanted was for Zeb to reach in and pull him out, to know what it would feel like to have that not so strange alien touch on his cock.

"Please, Zeb" the words were ragged, Kallus felt helpless, but Zeb didn't go any further, instead reaching back around and giving his butt a rough squeeze, his mouth finding Kallus' again.

Kallus poured his frustration into the kiss. He clutched at Zeb as it consumed him, his mouth filled and his tongue sliding against Zeb's. Zeb didn't seem to mind that Kallus was a wanton mess, rather encouraged by it- shifting his grip to give Kallus better leverage, rolling his hips in time with Kallus' rocking. It was then that Kallus felt something that sent him towards the edge- Zeb's erection, large and hot and _throbbing_.

It was huge, larger than a human's by far and it _burned_. Zeb was grinding their hips together, pressing his erection into Kallus'. _Shit, shit, shit_. A few little rolls of Zeb's hips had Kallus trembling, and he had to break the kiss, looking down between them and cursing the darkness that cast their bodies in shadow.

"Feel good?" Zeb's punctuated the question with a nip to his ear, the deep cant of his voice bottoming out in Kallus' belly.

Kallus answered with a moan, deep and pleading, reaching down for Zeb's cock, wanting to touch, to _feel_ \- Zeb's chuckle was soft, his reflexes fast as he caught Kallus's hand and pressed it into the rough brick beside his head. "No, just this," and then Zeb went and hoisted him further up, so the length of Zeb's erection could press into the space _behind_.

"Zeb, I can't-" Kallus couldn't stop himself, throwing his head to the side with a strangled sound as his hips shuddered, grinding, hand grasping at the fingers Zeb had tangled with his and muscles seizing as he bared down on Zeb's cock which was nestled in the cleft of his ass, "I'm going to-"

"Check the rooftops!" A shout from below.

Zeb pulled back with a string of curses, _Karabast_ just one of many. Kallus wanted to scream, eyes stinging, he was at the edge, about ready to come in his pants, clinging to Zeb and grinding his teeth down to stumps.

Fucking Stormtroopers.

-  
  
They made it back to the Ghost without incident.

When they arrived the cargo bay was open to them, the ships floodlights bright and engines warmed. Once inside Zeb took his first good look at Kallus, everything suddenly so much more real now that they were under the flourescent light of a familiar space, the shadowy night no longer hiding them. It could have been awkward, but instead Zeb felt himself grinning at the faint tinge of pink staining Kallus' ears as he struggled between a smile and a glare.

Zeb laughed. "Yer a right mess," Because Kallus was- his hair was mussed, cloak askew, blaster burns all over him, and he was standing funny from what Zeb could only assume was his bum leg. The last time Zeb had seen Kallus looking this rough was when he'd escaped from Thrawn, the night his spying had come to an end.

He swallowed down that memory. Kallus had never asked and Zeb had never offered up the truth, that saving Kallus had nearly torn him and his friends apart, that though Thrawn had set them all up, used Kallus against them, the Rebellion had just not understood. The Ghost crew had been tested in the aftermath of Sato's death, when confronted with the chaos of the destruction of their base and the loss of their leader, and the easy target Kallus became for their fear and frustrations. Kallus had nearly _died_ , for _them_ , the _Rebellion_. Zeb would never forget the look on Hera's face when she'd made the call, that the Rebellion commanders couldn't have Kallus, he was a member of the Ghost's crew now, Kanan's comforting hand on his arm, that shred of understanding, was a lifeline for Zeb, who'd already made his choice.

Zeb would have fled the Rebellion with Kallus, with or without the support of his friends.

Yeah, he'd been in love with Kallus a good long while.

"Glad you two are back safe," Hera's voice boomed over the intercom, "Everyone, we're heading to orbit for an interstellar jump, say goodbye to our dear Empire friends." Ghost's engines rumbled to capacity, the ship resisting gravity for only a fraction of a second before it broke free and smoothly began it's ascent.

Zeb took that moment to grab Kallus by the wrist and tug him close, breathing deep "Gonna finish what we started, yeah?"

Kallus barked a laugh, though his face was entirely serious, "If you don't fuck me senseless right now I will kill you."

If Zeb's erection had flagged during their trek back to the Ghost is was now back with a vengeance. Zeb swallowed, eyeing the soundproof cargo container, "Got an idea, need to get some stuff."

Everyone must have been expecting them on the bridge because they didn't encounter anyone in the corridor of their bunks. Zeb was knees deep in his own, grabbing the pillow and blankets off his mattress and balling them up under him arm before huffing and just grabbing the mattress itself. He met Kallus in the hallway beside his bunk. The human had changed out of his cloak and was wearing just the gray pants and long sleeved black t-shirt he usually wore. His hair was significantly less mussed.

He raised a brow at Zeb, "I appreciate the concern, but I already have a bed Zeb."

"That's not where we're going," Zeb shoved the bedding into Kallus arms and then proceeded to push him aside and enter his bunk so he could pull everything off Kallus' bed too. Now all he needed was some kriffing lube-

Kallus cleared his throat, "Zeb..."

"Trust me." Zeb looked up to give Kallus a wink and realized that they were no longer alone- Sabine and Ezra were peering in at him from around the doorframe.

Oh.

" _What_?" Zeb snapped, squaring his shoulders and muscling his way out into the corridor, bundle of bedding in his arms. "You guys never seen a slumber party before?"

It was Sabine who put it together first, "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Do you even know what a slumber party is?" Ezra was giving him a funny look, and then realization dawned on him too. His face split into a giant grin. Kallus' face was a tomato.

Zeb was suddenly overwhelmed by a possesive complusion, stepping between Kallus and the others and glaring. He was sure he lost some effect what with his arms stuffed with pillows but regardless, Sabine got the point.

"Let's go Ezra," She pushed at his shoulders, moving him in the direction of the bridge.

"Yeah, but-"

"That is a most definite nope," she nearly growled at him.

Once they were around the corner Zeb turned to Kallus, all business, "I need something to ease the way."

"Oh come _on_." Sabine yelled from just within earshot.

Kallus was giving him _that_ look again, the same one from from the galley earlier, "Take these."

Kallus slipped back into his bunk and after the sound of a drawer opening he was back in the corridor, an uncomfortable but steadied expression on his face as he pointedly ignored Zeb's lecherous grin and motioned for him to lead the way. Zeb headed back down to the cargo bay with Kallus as his shadow. He stopped them in front of the soundproof crate.

"Open that panel there, the keycode should be wiped so just hit the green button," Zeb directed Kallus as his arms were stuffed full of bedding.

"What is this," Kallus pressed the button, stepping back as the electronic lock released and the door slid aside to reveal an inside spaceous enough to hold a large apex predator.

"Transported a razorback about a year back, those things make a hell of a racket so people tend to ship 'em in these sound-proofed crates," Zeb slipped inside as a perimeter of lights flickered to life along the ceiling. He dropped the bedding on the ground and proceeded to the arrange the heap into something of a suitable nest. Kallus hovered in the doorway, shifting his weight from leg to leg.

Zeb paused and considered him carefully. Was this how humans mated? Up until this point the thought hadn't even crossed Zeb's mind- that there might be a ritual or an acceptabe progression of events that humans followed. Lasat were notorious for their freedom with sexuality, and the humans Zeb had been with seemed the same. But Kallus, this thing between them, it was _different_ \- not just about sex, or at least Zeb hoped.

"Ya OK, mate?" Zeb caught Kallus staring and gave him a grin, "Not scaring you off, am I?"

"What's there to be scared of, besides your horrifying idea of romance?"

 _Ah, romance_ , Zeb felt relief, _So this_ _is_ _different_.

Kallus stepped into the crate, the hydraulic door whooshing closed behind him. He only made it a few steps before he paused, fists at his sides as he burst out, "Shouldn't we talk about this first?"

"Err- sure?" Zeb stood, reaching to scratch the back of his head. Kallus stared back, as if what he was asking was obvious, but Zeb was at a loss, "What d'ya want to talk about?"

Kallus stuttered, raising his arms like he was going to reach for Zeb and then dropping them- "What do you- How do we-" Kallus cut himself off with a snarl, anger and frustration boiling to the surface as he stood there and fumed.

"Hey hey hey," Zeb was across the space in an instant, hands up to show he was unarmed, in peace, "Slow down, mate. I only want what you want-"

"I _want_ this." Kallus' voice was quiet, but firm, his point clear. Zeb blinked at him, so what is the problem? "I want this, it's just- I've never-" Kallus gestured between them, "You're a Lasat, I'm _human_."

Oh, _right_. "Ya never been with someone outside your species before?" The answer was obvious, but if Kallus wanted to be clear about things...

"Absolutely not." And Zeb tried not to let that comment hurt, he knew Kallus didn't mean it like _that_ , especially not when he was looking at Zeb with that expression...

"Well I have, and it's not much different," Zeb put his hands to his hips, giving Kallus a once over. "I've been with plenty of different species, they've each got their quirks but Humans and Lasat aren't all that different, you don't have to worry."

Kallus looked surprised, "You've been with-" but he cut himself off, looking away, expression once again carefully composed. It seemed they were both coming to the same conclusion, that of course Zeb had been with creatures outside his species, not because he was a rebel but because his species was nearly entirely extinct.

Zeb stepped closer to the human now that he didn't look like he was about to turn tail and run. "Not as many as you might think, and not all that recently either. Lasat are open with their affection, humans are too from my experience, I'm sorry if I've moved things along too quickly." Zeb wanted to touch Kallus but he wasn't sure if he had the permission, because while he thought he'd read the signs right on the rooftop, Kallus' anxiety said otherwise...

"The Empire's xenophobic policies are strictly monitored," Kallus' voice was soft, the words not coming easily, "Fraternizing outside your species is punishable by imprisonment, in some cases emotional and physical reconditioning. Much of the higher ranked military can get away with it, but the ISB...not only did I set an example, I enforced it." A shiver coiled up Zeb's spine at the implications of what Kallus was saying. Logic told him he knew the man's past was a deeply troublesome puzzle, one that only recently he was getting peices to.

"Kallus," Zeb took the chance and reached for the man, just brushing his fingers down his cheek, wishing he would look at him, "You're safe with me, no one except yourself will hurt you for feeling what you do."

Kallus' eyes were glazed over but he was nodding, his hand reaching up to catch Zeb's and press it into his cheek, finally raising his eyes, "I want this Zeb, I want this very badly."

Zeb expelled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, relief flooding him, "Well good, because I do too." His fingers curled, claws catching at Kallus' facial hair, his free hand reaching up to cup Kallus' other cheek. He dropped his head to brush his lips against Kallus' brow, then briefled touched their foreheads together. "So _how_ do you want this?"

Kallus' breath deepened and he reached out to touch Zeb's chest, fingers following the lines of his vest down, "I want to see you."

Zeb barked out a laugh, "Yeah? OK, what else?"

"I want to touch you, feel you-"

"Obviously," Zeb snorted, "Do you want to suck my dick? Bugger me until I scream?" The former Imperial gaped at him, mouth open like a fish, as if talking dirty were the worst kind of offense. Zeb grinned, "On your knees, Agent."

And Kallus obeyed. Zeb had been joking, mostly, but as Kallus slid to the floor, eyes meeting Zeb's with a _look_ that went straight down to his cock, Zeb realized the amount of power he held in this and that Kallus was trusting him with all of it.

"You Imperials, always so good at taking orders," Zeb murmered the words, one hand dropping to his side while the other found it's way into Kallus' hair, stroking it- he didn't want to get too aggressive, and he definitely didn't want to force Kallus into anything he wasn't ready for. Though by the way Kallus was fixated on his crotch this seemed safe, "Go on, mate."

Kallus reached for Zeb's pants and found the waistband, fingertips smoothing it out, lingering. Zeb watched him eye the length of him through the fabric. Lasat were larger than human males, Zeb had learned that years ago during a short-lived relationship with a female pilot, but their shape and proportions were very much compatible, familiar if not identical.

Kallus was currently discovering that for himself, fingers tracing an outline around the girth, mouth parted and breath hot as his eyes followed. When Kallus' palm pressed into him Zeb sighed softly. The human was slow, methodical, in his exploration- fingers and hands mapping out what his eyes could not see. What Zeb suspected was hesitance (because Kallus was not shy) came off as analytical, Kallus learning the shape of him through a limited array of senses, through a simple touch.

"Not too big, eh?" Zeb grinned down at Kallus, who was turning pink around the edges again and 'Mmmhmm'ing him but otherwise ignored his comment, engrossed in tracing the tip of his erection through the tightening grip of his pants. It felt good.

Zeb breathed in deep, enjoying the sensations, Kallus' arousal wafting up from the man in heated waves. Now that Zeb recognized the scent for what it was, he wondered if Kallus could pick up his too? Did humans have as acute a sense of smell as Lasat? Zeb didn't think so, but that didn't mean Kallus couldn't pick up his scent at all. Watching carefully, Zeb moved his hand, smoothing Kallus' hair away from his face and down to cup the back of his head. Kallus' eyelids dropped, his body pliant in Zeb's loose grip, so he pulled the Imperial closer, in towards his crotch, not stopping until Kallus' face was buried in the tented fabric of his erection. Kallus did not resist, instead Zeb watched as he inhaled deeply, in through his nose and then out of his mouth in a moistened heat.

 _That_ felt _really_ good.

Zeb moaned, long and low, his hand tightening in Kallus' hair as his mouth followed the length of him, from the base up to the tip, teeth and tongue dragging across the fabric. Kallus lingered there, mouthing at him as his hands returned to Zeb's waistband, fingers hooking, finally pulling. Kallus freed Zeb's erection in a single smooth movement.

Cock and balls exposed, Zeb watched as Kallus took him in, dilated eyes blinking rapidly as he pulled breath in through his mouth. "You're kriffing _huge_ ," Kallus' voice sounded small.

Zeb chuckled, a toothy grin splitting his face, the hand at the back of Kallus' head giving the man's scalp an affectionate scratch, "It'll fit, I promise."

Kallus glared up at him, playful and indignant all at once, then leaned forward- Zeb's brain fizzled a little when without hesitation Kallus' mouth was on him, lathing a wet stripe up his cock, " _Karabast_ -"

Kallus' eyes were closed, his mouth open and soft, his tongue hot and slick. Zeb shuddered in a shaking breath as Kallus's tongue slicked Zeb wet, teeth dragging lightly along the underside, lips lingering at the place where his foreskin drew back from his swollen purple head. Carefully, Kallus drew him into his mouth, just the tip, his mouth stretched open to accommodate a tongue that swept along the ridge of his head. Zeb felt weak in the knees, the grip he had on Kallus' head tightening as he struggled to not pull the human forward and slide himself in.

" _Kallus_ -"

"It'll fit, I promise," Kallus drew back to mock, eyes glinting up at him before he leaned forward and swallowed Zeb completely in one smooth motion.

Zeb _roared_.

It was incredible, the way Kallus' throat opened for him, stretched around the girth of him, all those tiny muscles rippling along the length of him as Kallus swallowed. Kallus's face was pinched in concentration, aquiline nose buried in the tuft of deep purple fur at the base of Zeb's pelvis. Zeb's hand held him there involuntarily, grip faltering when Kallus reached up to grab his wrist. Panic sett in because it must be too much for Kallus, he needed to let go and pull out, but Kallus squeezed his wrist hard and his eyes opened to glare up at him- _Don't you dare_.

Cautiously, _experimentally_ , Zeb pulled Kallus forward, deeper, onto his cock.

Kallus snuffed out a breath, tongue massaging along Zeb as he nuzzled that much closer.

Zeb lost it then, hips rocking forward and down Kallus' throat in tiny, struggling movements. Kallus gripped his wrist tips of his fingers turning white with the pressure, eyes squeezed shut, his free hand finding Zeb's and placing it so Zeb gripped the back of his head with both hands, guiding him. Zeb's legs were shaking, his fingers twisted tight and what must be painfully into Kallus' hair, utterly unprepared for when Kallus moaned around him, the sound traveling up Zeb's spine and through his _entire_ _body_.

He came, without a thought or the ability to stop the overwhelming rush of orgasm that swept through him.

Zeb lingered there, in that moment after, enjoying the pleasant bouyancy of his body, lost to the little lingering sensations still sweeping through him. He jolted when Kallus squeezed his wrist again, looking down to watch the human slide off his cock, inch my inch revealed until his softening dick fell from Kallus' swollen lips, a delicate line of saliva all that connected them.

Zeb was thoroughly, completely, utterly in _love_.

-

Kallus leaned back to admire his handiwork, enjoying the sight of Zeb's flabbergasted face more than might be polite. The Lasat sat down on the ground with a huff, rubbing a hand down his face, eyes blinking. Kallus' throat felt raw and his jaw ached but Zeb's expression was worth every unpleasant throb, because he'd be damned if the Lasat thought he was some straight-laced Imperial prude. Kallus smiled at his own satisfaction.

"Kallus," Zeb was breathless, staring at him "How-"

"All that _Imperial_ _Conditioning_ ," Kallus preened, even if that wasn't the whole story, it was close enough to the truth. "Of all Imperial officers, ISB agents go through the most thorough interrogation resistance training," Kallus could _feel_ his voice more than he could hear it, he might have pushed himself a little too far, "I lost my gag reflex during the process."

Zeb was shaking his head, mouth hanging open and eyes wide, "Do I even want to know?"

Kallus swallowed, the bitter taste of ejaculate lingering on the back of his tongue, "It's not what you're thinking, though I must say it has come in handy." Giving blow jobs certainly became more enjoyable after the fact, though until this one Kallus wouldn't have said the process had been worth it.

Seeing Zeb as he was, fur ruffled and green eyes hooded, his chest still rising and falling as he came down from his orgasm...that was a sight Kallus never thought he'd actually see. This wasn't the first moment that night and it likely wasn't going to be the last where Kallus caught himself wondering how he got here. How one long night on a frozen moon ended with defecting from the Empire to instead crew aboard the Ghost...and fall head over heels for the Lasat who started this whole out of control tail spin that was his life. Kallus pushed down the thoughts threatening to overwhelm him, instead focusing on Zeb who was mid-stretch, arms reaching overhead and toes spreading wide as the Lasat groaned out a deep satisfying sigh.

Crossing his arms behind his head, Zeb waggled his eyebrows at Kallus and stretched a leg out, toes reaching for and grabbing Kallus' erection through the fabric of his pants, "C'mere would ya?" Zeb grinned, wolffish, "Let me return the favor."

Kallus gasped at the sensation of Zeb's foot grasping at the length of him, the flat bottom of one large toe pressing into the space behind his testicles, the other two on either side of his shaft, all three massaging him in tandem. Kallus stared, transfixed. Human feet weren't quite so...tactile. He enjoyed the strangeness of it, the way it made him feel. So much that the place where the tip of his erection was pressing into his pants was quickly dampening. Zeb gently tugged at him and the message was clear, Kallus crawled forward into Zeb's lap, the Lasat's foot retreating once Kallus was straddling his waist.

Kallus knelt over Zeb, hands at his shoulders, heart pounding and pulse racing, because what he'd spent months desperately wanting was finally within reach, "Garazeb..."

"Hmmm?" Zeb was preoccupied playing with the waistband of his pants, claws skirting the edge and tickling the sensative skin of his stomach.

"You're going to fuck me, right?" His voice was soft but Kallus wanted to make sure his desire was clear.

"Well earlier you said you'd kill me if I didn't so..." Zeb grinned again and his claws twisted, releasing the top button of his pants, "Seeing as I'm kinda attached to my life..."

Zeb's sarcasm went over his head though, because Kallus was consumed watching that large purple paw maneuver it's way into his pants, at a loss for words at Zeb gripped the length of him, hand firm, grip gentle. His hands sweat where they gripped Zeb's shoulders, his whole body tense and on alert. He could feel Zeb watching him, his large green eyes searching out his.

"Kallus."

Kallus looked up, meeting Zeb's eyes for a moment before he was being flipped over. His back to the bedding, it was Zeb who was leaning over him now, hand still down his pants, a thumb now circling the head of his erection, "How long?"

"How?" Kallus gasped out, hips lifting into Zeb's grip, "Ah-"

"How long have you wanted me?" Zeb held his gaze, unwavering, demanding an answer even as Kallus struggled to understand his question.

"Since-" Since his rescue, since taking the identity of Fulcrum, since Bahryn, "A long time, Zeb."

Zeb grunted in response, hand loosening it's grip and twisting around his cock as he leaned in close, "I've wanted you since that first time we met on the battlefield, when you nearly bested me in a fight."

Kallus' body seized as Zeb's free hand smoothed up his chest and behind his head to grip at his hair, pulling him in close, "I wanted a rematch so badly, I wanted to see you on your knees before me, and then when I nearly had you on that damned moon you went and changed _everything_." Zeb was breathing heavy now, eyes narrow and focused on Kallus, "Since then I've never wanted anything as much as I've wanted you."

" _Zeb_ -" Kallus gasped, his body shaking as much at the Lasat's words as his touch. How had it taken so long for them to acknowledge this thing between them?

"So I'm gonna fuck you," Zeb's voice dropped low, his eyes burning into Kallus' and his hand moving in steady, maddening circles, "Slow and long and deep, just like you want, OK?"

"OK," Breathless, Kallus voiced his consent, something inside him unraveling with the word. Zeb pulled him into a hot, consuming kiss. His words weighed heavy in Kallus' chest, stirring emotions he had thought he'd dealt with, guilt and fear and an overwhelming sense of loneliness, all the things Zeb had awoken in him that night so long ago. Kallus stymied them with the kiss but Zeb, somehow, knew his struggle, the hand at the back of his head gentled, the strokes on his cock slowed.

"C'mon," Zeb released him and hoisted him up, out of the blankets and onto his knees, "Lets get these off."

There was so much Kallus wanted to say but Zeb went to work helping him out of his pants, his shirt not close behind. Zeb's clothing followed and then the two of them were back at each other, Kallus straddling the Lasat's thighs, panting into the Lasat's mouth as those large hands found his buttocks and _squeezed_.

Kallus cursed, because that felt _good_ , "More-", the word garbled because of their kiss. Zeb squeezed again, kneading the muscles, claws dipping into the crevice, teasing a deeper touch, one that Kallus desperately wanted. He rolled his hips into that grip, the tip of his erection rubbing into the coarse fur of Zeb's belly, "The lube, Zeb-"

"Naw, not yet," Zeb nuzzled into his neck, teeth grazing. "Wanna try something."

The next thing Kallus knew he was on his hands and knees with a large hand between his shoulder blades pressing his chest down into the bedding, "That OK?"

"Yes," Kallus' voice was a whisper because this was something else he didn't realize he wanted. He could see over his shoulder the way Zeb's ears quirked, his glint in his eyes. Kallus knew what was coming.

When Zeb's tongue touched him Kallus cried out. A flat wet tongue slid up from his balls, past his perenium and lingered over his clenched sphincter. Swirling around the hole, Zeb applied a steady pressure, teasing the edge with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck, Zeb-" Kallus gasped out before burying a moan in a pillow when the Lasat probed a little deeper. Just dipping in, Zeb tasted him, nostrils spread wide while breathing in deep. Kallus shivered, rocked back. Hands grabbed his hips and held him steady as Zeb drew back to gently lap at him before he pressed in again, deeper this time. Kallus savoured the glide of his tongue pushing past the tight ring, the stretch of it.

He wasn't prepared for how deep that tongue could go though- far deeper than a human's tongue was capable of, far enough that Kallus felt it against his _prostate_ , "Fuck, fuck, _fuck-"_

Zeb murmered something against him, the words lost, possibly to a language barrier, as Kallus' mind fizzled at the sensation of a thick wet and thoroughly too dexteritous appendage moving inside him. A thumb dipped in beside the tongue, spreading him just that much wider to allow that much for of Zeb's tongue inside. Kallus felt his muscles flutter against the intrusion, his hips rocking.

Kallus could come, eventually, from this. The steady pressure against his prostate was enough, the stretch of his sphincter a pleasant addition- but it was't what Kallus wanted. It wasn't the overwhelming consumption of a good fucking.

"Zeb- please," Kallus rasped out the words, voice harsh and demanding, his body strung tight. "Want you-" his cock twitched, precum leaking from the head, "Inside-"

Zeb acknowledged him with another deep dip of his tongue, swirling around his  in slow agonizing circles before  out. A rumbling chuckle filled Zeb's chest as he drew back, thumb still inside Kallus, pulling at him experimentally, "Just wanna make sure I don't hurt ya."

"It's OK," Kallus burst out, raising up onto his hands, shoulders hunched where his head hung, "I'll be OK." Zeb's thumb moved out of him to rub circles into the ring of his anus, driving Kallus even more mad with the tease of it.

"I know you will," Zeb murmered over the rustle of fabric.

And then there was the cool slide of lubricant against him, Zeb's circling thumb smoothing it over and inside him. Kallus could hear the wet squelch of skin on skin that wasn't his own and cracked an eye to look between his legs, mouth falling open at the sight of Zeb's hand moving over his own erection. Swollen large and purple, foreskin moving with the motion of Zeb's fist, the head just inches away from Kallus.

Zeb pulled at his anus with his thumb, placing the tip of his erection at the gap he made. Kallus held his breath, head hanging, shivering at the slide of the cock against him as Zeb fisted himself ready.

When Zeb finally, _finally_ , entered him, it was as slow and long and deep as he promised. Kallus shook with it, savouring the stretch, the aching bone-deep pain, the heat and the fullness of every inch. Zeb held him steady, one hand on his hip and the other pressed into the small of his back, hips moving in a gentle rock as he slid deeper and deeper into him. When the girth of him reached his prostate Kallus' arms gave out, his head and chest meeting the blankets below him with a strangled moan.

He and Zeb stayed like that, frozen motionless in a moment both of them had waited too long for. Kallus gripped the blanket beneath him, breath coming in short shallow gasps while his heart pounded through his chest. Zeb gripped his hip with a restrained force, his other hand smoothing circles into his sacrum. "Can feel ya- feels good-" Zeb's voice shook.

" _Garazeb_." Kallus, breathless, didn't know what to say, words were out of reach.

When Zeb's hips drew back Kallus inhaled, holding his breath through the Lasat's experimental thrust. It was short, shallow, testing. Kallus' body seized ever so slightly, enough for pain to become a distraction, only loosening at the soothing touch of Zeb's hand on his back. The next thrust was deeper, pulling out far enough that the fullness Kallus craved was lost, but the stretch became tighter, Zeb's girth pushing him to his limits. He sank back in with a single smooth motion, directly into his prostate. Kallus bit into the blankets and smothered a sob.

They found a rhythm, a push and a pull against one another. Zeb dragging Kallus back the last fraction of a movement that mattered, while Kallus gave up something important that he couldn't put words to.

It was good, great, better than Kallus had imagined. Sex had always felt good, but this...this was overwhelming in a way Kallus had never experienced. Pushed to his limits and beyond, the juxtaposition of his pain again a devastating pleasure...the knowledge it was Zeb who was doing this to him. If he thought too much about it he would come, but as it were he couldn't think much of anything at all. His body took over where his mind failed him.

"Kal- _Kallus_ ," Zeb groaned behind him, the hand gripping his hip dragging him back onto a deep thrust and then holding him steady while he _ground_ into him. Kallus smothered another cry in the blankets, twisting his hands beside his head and grinding back onto Zeb's cock. Even as close as they were it wasn't close enough.

Kallus felt Zeb's body weight lean over him, the hand on his back sliding around to press into Kallus' chest, the pressure pulling him up out of the bedding and against Zeb. Zeb sat back on his heels with Kallus held against him, his back to Zeb's chest, his thighs spread wide over the Lasat's. Zeb was hot, a living furnace, the short fur covering his body a million tiny points of sensation assaulting his already overly sensative skin.

"This OK?" Zeb asked, breathing the words into Kallus' ear, face nuzzling in close while the Lasat held them still. Kallus nodded and Zeb took that as permission to move, hips grinding up into him in slow circles. Kallus moaned, head falling back to Zeb's shoulder, exposing his neck. The pressure of Zeb's hand over his heart, the pounding of Zeb's own against his back, the matching pulse of his cock buried inside Kallus... He liked this, the closeness, the heat and the simple intimacy. It wasn't the brutal fucking he had been craving- but something better, something Kallus didn't realize he had wanted more.

Kallus reached up, finding Zeb's hand and twining their fingers, "Fuck, you feel good Zeb."Zeb moaned, hand squeezing tight, burying his face in his neck and breathing out hot moist air while his hips rocked up slowly into him. Kallus could feel where his fangs rested in the crook of his shoulder, a gentle reminder of the danger they posed. Tilting his head to the side, Kallus opened a silent invitation. Zeb drew away though, lips replacing his teeth while Zeb shook his head, "Don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't," Kallus reached over his shoulder with his free hand to find the back of his head, his ears, dragging down his beard, pulling Zeb close again, "I want you to." Zeb squeeze him closer, hesitating for just a second, then gently nipped Kallus' neck.

" _Ahhh_ -" Kallus moaned, long and low, hips stuttering in Zeb's lap. _Yes_ Kallus thought to himself, _that_ was what he wanted. Teeth dragging along his throat, Zeb growled and fucked up into him with brutal deliberate purpose.

Kallus wasn't going to last. Not like this.

"Kallus," Zeb's voice was a throaty rasp against his throat, begging him for something. Kallus turned his face into Zeb's, teeth finding an ear and biting down. Zeb gasped, squeezing Kallus tight, hips jerking in their rhythm as Kallus nibbled down the length of his elongated lobe, " _Karabast_."

"Go on," Kallus whispered the words into Zeb's ear, " _Fuck me_ Zeb."

Zeb let loose a string of Lasan, his cock pounding up into Kallus, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Kallus felt when Zeb gave up his control, the mindful care of his touches devolving into raw unhindered passion. Claws dug into Kallus' skin, the grip of his arm tightened with a strength Kallus only knew from the battlefield, and his fangs were a constant threat to the skin of his neck. Kallus reveled in all of it, sounds spilling from his throat with each upward thrust of Zeb's cock, encouraging him along. _Yes, yes, yes_ \- Kallus drew taunt under the assault, his body plateaued at the edge of his orgasm, held there by the force of Zeb's desire.

And then Zeb's teeth _sank_ into his neck and Kallus fell off that edge.

-

Zeb came hard, violently, loosing himself in Kallus' body. Sinking his teeth into the human's neck with mindless abandon he spilled himself into Kallus, marking his mate inside and out. He felt Kallus' orgasm tear through him, his body seizing around Zeb and milking him dry while he threw his head back and screamed.

Zeb shivered through the aftershocks, holding Kallus against his body while his hips gently rocked slower, and then stilled, becoming aware that his fangs were still sunk deep in the meat of Kallus' neck. _Shit_ \- carefully, Zeb loosened his jaw, drawing away to lick at the wound with the flat of his tongue, allowing his cock to soften inside the human before any attempt to pull out. Kallus trembled in his lap.

"Karabast, Kallus, m'sorry," Zeb apologized, kissing the wound, kicking himself for loosing his control. Though Kallus didn't appear to be in pain, he turned his face towards Zeb, hand reaching up to guide him into a kiss.

" _That_ , Garazeb Orrelios," Kallus murmered against his lips, "Was exactly what I wanted."

Their next kiss was slow, easy, familiar.

When Zeb pulled out of Kallus it was with as much care as he could articulate, hand cupping to catch the dribble of cum that leaked out. Kallus made a disgusted face before they both broke out into laughter, Kallus dealing with the unrefined and messy aspects of their sex with about as much aplomb as an Imperial would. Zeb wanted to hear Kallus laugh like that more often.

There were a lot of things Zeb wanted. Very exact, precise things, like seeing Kallus in this state on a very regular basis, and to introduce him to the more interesting nuances of Lasat physiology (the bite mark was a start, he'd have to explain it's significance at some point).

What he hadn't realized were the things he needed, things he didn't have words for but had everything to do with the way Kallus was looking at him: vulnerable, eager, hopeful.

Zeb was confidant that together he and Kallus would discover those things.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I slipped some feels in there for you, cause I know it's what you wanted!


End file.
